the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Ars Antiqua
=The Pilot= The Liuche family is one blessed with many gifts and talents, but it also has very close ties with suffering, with almost every single family member exhibiting sociopathic traits and a peculiar reliance on some sort of action to get rid of it. For Enoch's father, his fervent desire to throw himself into religious studies to sate his lust for despair earned him and his family a stable position in the Catholic Church. This bloodline had members with high achievements like him, but also contained some of the worst people in history. Thieves, murderers, traitors, etc. Enoch's way of dealing with despair, in this case, is through the act of killing. Like the others who share the same blood as him, his early years as a teenager and child was mostly unfulfilling. This contrast between his father, who found his passion and avoided getting caught with his depravity, and himself, who had yet awaken the void inside, resulted in comparing looks and hushed gossiping. It was only on a fateful day, after he visited the slums and saw how much the poor and needy mourned for their condition, did he come to realize that an itch was eating him from the inside out. The void awakened, and he did what he must according to instinct: He strangled a mean and rambling couple in their eighties to stop their complaints to the world and God. It felt satisfying, and Enoch discovered what part of his life was missing all along. It was only with his father's understanding of this family condition and his powerful status that kept his son's urges hidden from prying eyes within the church. As more and more people were sent to whatever afterlife they belong, Enoch finished his training as a father and priest, and was sent to the nation of Spain to spread the word of the Lord and keep order. It was almost like a haven for Enoch, listening to confessions each afternoon and spending the evening to spread salvation to a select few who displayed enough guilt. One day, in the confession booth, he met an extremely beautiful woman in her twenties with an ill stature and silky white hair named Caren Aisentro. For the first time in his life, he felt something different from his usual need to help people meet their salvation. He grew even more confused when the woman said that she doesn't have long to live, and wanted the divine will to help her find a thing called love, as she was only ever viewed as a detriment for being so sickly. The priest saw a ray of hope, finding that sensation to be more wonderful than anything he has ever experienced before. Enoch's faith grew stronger as he sees this as a wondrous gift from the heavens that can finally defeat the black and inky thirst inside of him, for even he realizes the guilt of killing again and again, especially since his religion condemns such a thing as the heaviest of crimes, not to mention common sense. For some years, the man had the happiest moments of his life. They married in secret, had a child, and Enoch experienced all sorts of things he never understood before. His father and mother wed for the sake of convenience, after all. As a bonus for having a high position in the church, many enemies were made, trying to accuse others of sins so one can climb the ladder of authority. Seems like no one in the Catholic church is safe from this, and although he hid his moments with his wife pretty well, some eventually found out and accused him of the most famous and common crime within the church. As a result, he was forced to part with his offspring and left her in an orphanage at a very young age, meanwhile his wife grows even more sick with worries as days pass. The time for parting strikes again, and Enoch realizes how painful death could feel for others for the first time. Of course, he searched all over the globe for a cure, and the journey with his wife was a very eye-opening experience as well. But as they hunted for a potential remedy, the world was taken by surprise: Aliens were no longer a myth, and people have bigger priorities than to heal an almost incurable condition. Being chosen came at a hefty price. As Caren laid on her deathbed, the one who is so familiar with death started to panic. His fondest memories slowly turned into horrors, their acts of intimacy slowly dimmed and faded into a swallowing darkness. The void returns to demand sacrifice, and he strangled his beloved in a frantic attempt to soothe her pain. In the end, it stopped. The chaos of war meant he could no longer see his daughter again, yet he did his best to protect the orphanage. If it weren't for her, he would've become a beast that cannot distinguish anything anymore. Dubbed as an angel of death by some orphans, he embraced the role and slaughtered anyone who'd present a threat to him and his blood. As one who can finally unleash his restrained urges, his personality slowly warped more and more, only kept in a semi-sane state by holding on to his fragmented memories. Perhaps the biggest irony was that he never gave his daughter the love she deserved. It tormented both of them, the daughter could barely recognize the face of the other, and the father was bound by guilt and morality, having almost no courage to see each other. Enoch was soon recruited by Moqaddas, and slowly his reliance on seeing his daughter to keep him alive degraded into negligence, to the point he banished his love for her to ease his pain. During a mission, perhaps in an attempt to end it all, he disregarded his safety and nearly died to preserve the objective and the life of a Hanse pilot. As the Hydra nanites kicked in to save his own, he finally realized how despairful it is to die. Enoch didn't enjoy the empty coldness he felt, and perhaps realizing the wrongs he had done in all his life, he went mad and embraced his suffering. Now a senior pilot at Moqaddas with a lot of field experience, he spreads death and despair for a sick kind of delight, with no one being able to stop him as he is terrifyingly efficient at his job. Personality An actively sadistic man who has lost almost everything, he has no lower depths to sink into, and leads a life most would consider sickening. Causing pain towards himself and others, he tries to compensate his way of life with a heavy dose of religious practices to keep up a passable image and avoid dying so early again, and at least, hopefully not at the hands of a fellow executioner discovering his blackened heart. After all, he has more work to do. Extremely proficient at a deadly type of Eastern martial art. He never explains where he acquired such a skill, but has no problem demonstrating it if it can cause more casualties. Appearance A very buff and athletic man who looks nowhere nearing his fifties(due to vigorous suit combat or exercises?), he seems to be an Eurasian at first glance and gives off a very...'fatherly' figure. One would be wise to not ask about the sometimes malicious gaze behind seemingly dead eyes. Relations & Allies Nieve Liuche: Enoch's precious daughter. No matter what happens, she will die by his hand. =The Suit= A medium suit lit aflame by blue, ghastly fire, it makes use of its melee weapons very effectively. Enoch is very knowledgeable with the uses of its hardlight projector, often combining it with optical camouflage to mimic teleportation. The limiter release function is used to bring the suit to maximum strength and combines it with rapid weapon strikes to easily grant death to anything before him. Enoch names this mode 'Ars Nova'. Of note is that this is one of the few suits who uses the mk40 Lifehunter scythe as a weapon. Enoch has taken a liking to it's miraculous ability to inflict instant death(both on himself and others). Suit Crunch Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots